40th hunger games
by Waltoncurr00
Summary: *CLOSED* SYOT - make a tribute for the 40th hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**Make a tribute for the 40****th**** hunger games; it can be however you like. I will be writing 3 reapings (district 1, 2, 3), 3 train riders (district 4, 5, 6), 3 training (district 7, 8, 9) and 3 interviews (10, 11, 12). The reason im not doing any of them for all of the tributes is so I can get on to the arena quickly. **

**If you want to post a tribute just fill out the tribute form and send me a pm.** **if you have done a tribute for my previous SYOT then you can immediately have that tribute in this one, if you send me PM saying you would like to. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: **

**Family and/or history:**

**Strengths (up to three):**

**Weakness (up to three):**

**Strategy in the games:**

**Blood bath strategy:**

**Whether they die in the bloodbath or preferred death:**


	2. Sponsor sheet

**Sponsor sheet:**

**Sponsor rules- every chapter you start with 10*. **

You are aloud to sponsor more then 1 tribute every chapter.

You cannot keep sponsoring the same tribute.

If you do not use up your money that chapter you can save it.

You may save up with someone else.

**Ways to get sponsor money:**

If you have a submitted a female tribute- 10*(extra per chapter)

If you have a submitted a male tribute- 15* (extra per chapter)

Your tribute is still alive- 20* (extra per that chapter)

Your tribute kills someone- 25* (extra per that chapter)

You write a proper review- 15* (extra per that chapter)

**What you can buy:**

Food Soup- 15*

A loaf of bread- 25*

2 loafs of bread- 30*

3 loafs of bred-40*

Cheese and a pack of crackers- 45*

Beef strips- 50*

6 turkey wings-55* (raw)

**Weapons**

Hunting knife-35*

Wood cutting axe-35*

Arrows- 10* (each)

Bolts- 10* (each)

Small pack of knifes-50* (contains 3 knifes)

Large pack of knifes-55* (contains 5 knifes)

Mace- 70*

Shield- 70*

Small axe- 70*

Bow- 80*

crossbow-85*

Spear- 90*

Double headed spear- 95*

Short sword- 100*

Sword-110*

trident- 130*

**Medicine**

sleep pills- 30*

bandages- 30*

Normal Pain killers- 40*

Strong pain killers- 50*

Burn ointment -60* (could take up to three in extreme cases)

fever medicine- 70* (could take up to three in extreme cases)

Cream to stop infection- 90 *(could take up to three in extreme cases)

Essentialsorrys

Matches- 15*

Rope- 15*

One lire of water- 30*

Two litres of water- 35*

3 litres of water –40*

To buy any of these things send me a pm with the item and who you want to send it to as well as how much money you have left, be truthful.

**Tributes we still need: d1- male, d6-male, d4-male**


	3. Final tribute list

**Final Tribute list**

**District 1:**

Aria Gatlinburg- female – 16

Velen micabria - male – 17

**District 2:**

Calaverite Grey- female – 18

Reed wingard- male- 18

District 3:

Ying Watzinabi- female- 14

Eldileo Destino- male- 16

**District 4:**

Teal Rivra- female- 17

Adien Hallen- male- 17

**District 5: **

Victoria Wilson- female- 14

Liam Miller- male- 15

**District 6:**

Flora green- female- 13

Mitch Ransom –male- 18

**District 7:**

Ellie Jamison- female- 16

Harry mcobe- male- 15

**District 8:**

Alessa Asher- female- 17

Patrick Kennedy- male- 12

**District 9:**

Tina Alverez – female- 15

Winter Hostage- male- 16

**District 10:**

Abigail Horner- female- 16

Hunter Mcoile- male- 17

**District 11:**

Violet Cotton- female- 12

Michel Trape- male- 14

**District 12:**

Hazel nipe- female- 13

Mors Dawin Freeman- 16

**Hello this is the final tribute list, sorry for every one who didn't get in it was a really hard choice, but to those who did "may the odds be ever in you favour". I also need to no if your alright with your person dying in the blood bath., I will try to post the district 1 reaping soon.**


	4. Careers's Advice

**Careers' advice (District 1 reaping)**

**Aria Gatlinburg's p.o.v age 16**

The noise of heavy equipment wakes me from my daydream, and looking around, find my short run has taken me to the town hall, on the other edge of the district. The peacekeepers and capital official are setting up the big screens that would project the story of our reaping to the land of panem, which currently are showing highlights of past hunger games. I look at the biggest of the screens, which was showing an interview with a past victor I don't recognise

"Well," I hear Claudius temple smith ask, "If you could go back in time and give your self one piece of advice going in to the games, what would it be?"

"Umm, well, I guess it would be, to 'never ignore something in the games even if it's the smallest of paths, it may lead to the biggest of roads"

"I'm home" I call as I push open the door and am greeted by my 19-year-old brother, dill. "They've already set up," I shout as I throw my coat on to the sofa.

"Too right they have," my mother shouts as she bounds down the stairs, "we're meant to be there in half an hour, here, put this on" she says as she hands me my reaping dress.

I walk with my family towards the reaping area, my name is in as many times as I can get it. However im still not certain that it will be me. My mind is contemplating whether to volunteer or not. I definitely think im good enough.

**Velen Micabria P.O.V Age: 17**

When I reach the reaping area I see blaze, Mik and lui my best friends

" 'sup vel? You volunteering today?" asks blaze. (he usual greeting in our district on reaping day.)

"Hell yeah! Haven't been training dis long for nofing!" I reply.

"But so am I so you aren't gonna get in. cause im better than you." Snaps back Mik.

"You wish!" I shout back

Suddenly there was the sound of a gong, and the large screen flashed to life, playing the annual film on how the war started 40 years ago, and more importantly how it ended, with the beginning of the hunger games, it ends and the familiar applause echos through the

"Now then" came the shrill sound of the reapers voice "ladies first…" she dug her hand into the bowl and picked out a single piece of paper "Aria-''

"I volunteer!''

"- Gatlinburg!''

A girl with long brown curly hair stands up and makes her way to the stage.

"Well, that must have been one of the quickest volunteers ever!" says the reaper, " and which one may you be, miss Aria or the volunteer'er?"

The girl mumbles something, that's to hard to hear.

"Sorry" the reaper pushes.

"Im…im both"

"Well is that just marvellous," she adds "lets head straight on to the boys…" she moves her hand in to the glass ball and pulls out the one from the top " Velen…Velen Micabria". My body fills with adrenaline as a start to walk up.

"Well boys," I say to my friends, "guess won't be volunteering then"…

**Aria Gatlinburg's p.o.v age 16**

The 6ft bully, Velen walks up to the stage, he walks in his usual arrogant way, looking for a applause that doesn't come.

"Well may the odds be ever in your favour" says the reaper as we shake hands and then make are way to the justice building.

My mother 'may' and my father 'Arthur' already wait in side.

"Were really proud of you" my mother say quickly "your gonna do great, u just remember your training and don't do anything stupid, and your be back, a victor no less, in no time" she looks over to my father as if telling him to say something.

"Well you never told us you were volunteering," he says light heartedly "a yer win, I mean your even better then your brother, we love you Aria" he says as there ushered away.

My brother, dill and my grandpa enter.

"Hey gramps" I say almost crying

"Hey kido, you no I still remember when you were seven and you talked Dill in to that lake, that's when I new you were a born fighter, your have no problem winning this"

"Thank you gramps" I say as I give him a hug.

"my little sisters all grown up" he says " you can win this sis I no you can, you never give up you, hear me, you keep fighting"

"I will Dill" I say crying now…

**Velen Micabria P.O.V Age: 17**

I sit in front of my parents in the small, visits room.

"Well done son, you better not lose in the games son, your training well I promise, no mis haps?"

"No, im at the top of my game there an't any one who can beat me" I fight back.

"Now son, you better win because I need my little boy to come back here after the games!" She says as she goes in for a hug.

"get of him, WOMEN," my father screams "he's a soon to be victor not some little baby"

"Dad it fi.."

" You can shut up to you pathetic excuse for a tribute, you lissin to me, you die in there and we will pretend that you never existed"…

**hey guys sorry for the long wait, hope you like it please review…. I hope to have the next one maybe to within a week!**


End file.
